Uninvited Guests-A Junior Ghostbusters story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: The kids get invited to the mayor's banquet, so they hoped there would be no ghosts, right? Wrong. When 8 Class 3 poltergiests crash the party, and the adult Ghostbusters pinned on the wall, will the Junior Ghostbusters be able to catch these party crashing ghosts on their own?
1. Bullies

Chapter 1-Bullies

It was a normal day for the Junior Ghostbusters: Violet, Julian, and Daniel Spengler, Ryan and Raina Stantz, Maleah and Pedro Venkman, and Tiana and William Zeddemore. They were in class at the Tribeca Public Middle School. It was fifth period, and the kids were in the class before lunch. Violet, Raina, Maleah, Pedro, and Tiana were in Math class. Julian and Daniel were in English class, and Ryan and William were in History class.

As the math teacher, Ms. Jackson was explaining how to solve equations with variables without knowing the number, Violet and Raina were board. They already knew the answer. No surprise because Egon, Violet's dad, was known as "the brains of the Ghostbusters. And Ray, Raina's dad, wasn't as smart as Egon, but he could solve an algebraic expression in a snap.

"The answer is -3." Violet whispered.

"Obviously." Raina replied.

"Does anybody know the answer?" Ms. Jackson asked. Her eyes then went over to Joshua Wilson. "Joshua, do you know the answer?"

"Uh...20?" Joshua replied.

"Oh God.." Violet muttered under her breath while shaking her head.

"No." Ms. Jackson replied. "Anyone else? Violet?"

"-3." Violet said.

"Correct. Good job." Ms. Jackson said.

"Dang it! We were close." Maleah exclaimed from behind Violet and Raina.

"What'd y'all get?" Raina asked.

"-4." Pedro, Maleah's twin brother, replied.

"Wow, that's better than I thought." Violet said.

"I got -3 too." said Tiana, who was sitting right across from Raina.

"So did I." said Grayson Boutwell, who sat next to Tiana. Grayson had strawberry blonde hair, blue eye, freckles across her face, and had braces.

The bell then rung, signaling the start of the lunch period. Violet, Raina, Maleah, Pedro, and Tiana walked out in the hall and met up with Violet's younger brothers Julian and Daniel. They then walked into the cafeteria, and they met up with Ryan, Raina's brother, and William, Tiana's brother. The kids always hung out with each other during break or lunch. The only friends they had outside of each other were few. After all, the kids were cousins to each other, even though they were not even close to being related. But they were family.

"How was Math class little sis?" Ryan asked.

"Boring, as usual." replied Raina.

"Yeah, I mean, most of this stuff is easy." Violet said.

"Agreed big sis." Julian said, "And-"

"Hi everyone!" a very sassy and snobbish voice exclaimed, "I'm here!"

"Speak of the devil..." Maleah groaned.

It was the most popular girl in school, and the Junior Ghostbusters' main tormentor: Jessica Calvert. She seemed tall, but that was because she was wearing high-healed boots. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She always wore a lot of lip gloss. She was only in 7th grade, but she was the most popular girl in the school. She also teased most of the other kids. And she even had the nerve to bully 8th graders, which included Ryan and William. The Junior Ghostbusters were always direct targets, but Violet and Raina got the brunt of it. Mostly because Violet was the smartest person in 7th grade, and Raina had two different colored eyes, a trait she got from her father.

The kids' parents may have been the Ghostbusters, who were the beloved heroes of the city and minor celebrities, but they weren't popular. A lot of the popular kids thought they were weird because their fathers busted ghosts for a living, but the kids didn't care about popularity, and they let the snide comments slide of their backs.

"Oh great." William muttered, "The worst girl in the entire school."

"What's she gonna say now?" Daniel muttered.

"Well, speak of the devil, cause here she comes." Pedro warned.

Sure enough, Jessica was walking over to the kids with her pack of clones. And walking next to Jessica was her best friend Margeret Cagle. She had brown hair and slightly darker skin then Jessica. And she was also an inch or two taller then Jessica, but that didn't matter.

"What do you want Jessica?" Raina asked through her gritted teeth. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then go away."

"Oh save it Two Eyes." Jessica said. She normally called Raina that because she had a blue eye and a brown eye.

"Hey! Don't you dare call my sister that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"And it's called heterochromia." Raina snapped.

"Whatever." Margaret said, "It's not normal to have two different colored eyes."

"It's called genetics." Tiana said, "Heterochromia is rare, but it's inherited. Are you that stupid?"

"Not as stupid as you." Jessica snickered.

"Hey! My sister is not stupid!" William exclaimed.

All of these remarks were starting to get Violet riled up. She had inherited her father's very rare outbursts of aggression. And when Violet was mad, you should get out of the way.

"Hey, I have an idea Jessica." Daniel said, "Why don't you go choke on your dumb remarks?"

And even though Daniel was the youngest of the Junior Ghostbusters, he was the most fiery. He had inherited his mom Janine's fiery personality and looks, so he was someone you wouldn't want to toy with. That's what Peter found scary, Janine having a son that had her personality.

"Oh save it Spengler." Margaret said.

Violet had had enough.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!" Maleah said.

"Yeah! Violet throwing the bottle of water on Jessica and Margaret was so funny!" Pedro replied.

"And then they threw that hissy fit!" Julian said while laughing, "Shows you shouldn't mess with a Spengler."

"Oh yeah." William replied, "If I was a popular kid. I would stay out of the way."

"Yeah. Especially after you've seen Violet's bad side. And Uncle Egon's as well, cause he can be scary." Tiana said.

"Aunt Janine can be scary too." Ryan said.

"Oh yeah!" Maleah exclaimed.

Violet and Raina didn't say anything as they hung back. The kids then split up and headed to their last few classes.

To be continued...


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2-The Invitation

After school was over, the kids went different ways. Maleah and Pedro had to stay at school for violin lessons. And Tiana and William stayed after school cause their mom Tiyah was the English teacher. Ryan and Raina headed to their dad's bookstore to help out Kylie and Eduardo a little. And Violet, Julian, and Daniel headed to the firehall.

Once they got to the firehall, they saw that Ecto-1 was gone, signaling that the guys were out on a bust. Janine Melnitz-Spengler, Violet, Julian, and Daniel's mom, sat at her desk typing on her computer.

"Hey Mom." Julian said.

"Hey kids." Janine said as she got up and greeted them, "How was school?"

"Fine." Violet said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Ok, what happened?" Janine asked. She could sense her daughter wasn't telling her something.

"Jessica and Margaret again." Daniel replied.

"Again?" Janine said sighing.

"Yeah, and Violet threw a bottle of water on them. It was funny." Julian said with a smile.

"Did you?" Janine asked looking at Violet.

"Yes, but they were teasing Raina and Daniel again." Violet said.

"That's not really a reason to throw water on them, but it does sound a little funny." Janine said smiling.

"Oh, it was." Ryan said as he and Raina entered the firehall.

"Hey Aunt Janine." Raina said.

"Hey." Janine replied, "Your dads are out on a bust. They should be back soon."

The five kids then went upstairs to start on their homework.

* * *

A little while later, Maleah, Pedro, Tiana, and William came by. And a few minutes later, the guys got back from their job.

"Hey kids." Winston Zeddemore said as he walked upstairs.

"Hey Dad." Tiana said.

"Hey Uncle Z." Maleah said

"How was y'all's day?" Winston asked as he sat down next to the kids.

"Fine. Violet threw a bottle of water on Jessica and Margaret." Pedro replied, "It was funny."

"Were they teasing you guys again?" Dr. Ray Stantz asked as he came up as well.

"Yeah, they called me 'Two Eyes' again." Raina said.

Ray went over and rubbed his daughter's shoulder. He and Winston then looked at each other with worry.

"Well, at least Violet taught them a lesson." Dr. Peter Venkman remarked as he came up as well.

"Yeah, but I doubt that's going to keep them away." Julian said.

"Who knows? Maybe." Dr. Egon Spengler said as he came upstairs as well, "But I am getting sick of this."

"Me too." Ray said, "I would like to have a talk with those girls' parents about them bullying our kids."

"Dad, having a talk with Jessica and Margaret's parents isn't gonna stop them from teasing us." Ryan said, "Heck, I don't think anything will!"

"Besides, most of the popular kids at school think we're weirdos." Maleah said.

"Y'all aren't." Peter said, "After all, you took down a Class 7 demon all by yourselves to save your old man."

"Yeah, but some kids think we made up the story." Violet said.

"Let's not talk anymore about that." Janine said as she came upstairs.

"Yeah, let's just move off the subject." Jenny Moran-Stantz, Ryan and Raina's mom, said as she came upstairs, "There's something else we need to talk about."

"If it's about that prank, then I confess, Pedro and I did it." Maleah said.

"Mel!" Pedro exclaimed, glaring at his twin sister.

"No Mel, it's not about the prank." Janine said, "The mayor is having another banquet next Friday, and he asked if you kids could come as well."

"What?" all nine kids said at the same time.

"Yes." Jenny replied, "He thought it'd be nice for y'all to come so that people could hear about what y'all did."

"But we're kids. Well, teenagers and pre-teens." Julian said, "Aren't we too young?"

"Yeah, and besides, we don't fit in at fancy pants banquets." Pedro said.

"Agreed little bro." Maleah said, "Most of the snootier guests will probably think we're "uncivilized low-lifes."

"No, they won't think that." Winston said.

"And if they do, they'll see how scary we can get." Peter said with a grin.

"But, do you kids want to go?" Egon asked, "Y'all don't have too."

The kids thought it over for a minute. Even though they didn't like fancy parties with snooty executives and officials, they thought it would be polite and accept the mayor's invitation.

"Ok, we'll go." Tiana said, "But can we not stay the entire time?"

"Oh no." Ray said, "We won't stay the entire time."

"Ok, then." Jenny said, "I'll tell the mayor that you kids are coming as well."

"But we got to figure out on what to wear." Maleah said.

"We got a week to go looking for a dress Mel." Daniel said, "It's not the end of the world. Besides, I think Ryan, William, Pedro, Julian, and I need tuxes."

"Oh no." Pedro said, "You're not putting me in a tux!"

To be continued...


End file.
